El comienzo de mi Historia de Amor
by hitomiko-chan
Summary: NejiXIno muy leve. Ino se ha enamorado de Neji y trata de declararse, pero las cosas salen muy diferentes a como las habia planeado. One-shot.


Era el día libre de Ino, y pensaba aprovecharlo lo mejor posible. Se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol y se dirigió a donde se sabía que entrenaba en equipo de Gai. A pesar de la hora, ellos ya se encontraban ahí. La rubia se quedó observando a la distancia a esa persona que le robaba el sueño y que participaba en sus numerosas fantasías: Neji Hyuuga.

Cuando Sasuke aún se encontraba en la aldea, ella nunca había prestado demasiada atención al genio de los Hyuuga. Para ella era una persona como cualquier otra. Muy fuerte y hábil, eso no podía negarse, pero sin un atractivo especial para ella.

Neji no le prestaba atención, la trataba como a cualquier otra persona de la aldea, pero no por ese simple hecho iba a rendirse. Exactamente para eso había ido a ese lugar, para hacer que el ojiblanco la notara. Quizá hasta podría hacer que se sintiera interesado por ella, algo que nunca pudo conseguir con Sasuke.

Pacientemente, ella esperó entre los arboles a que el equipo de su chico soñado terminara su entrenamiento para poder abordarlo. La sensación al verlo era algo completamente diferente a lo que ella hubiese sentido antes. Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente, latía tan fuerte que no le hubiera sorprendido que los otros pudiesen escucharlo. Estaba completamente nerviosa, sus manos temblaban levemente. Los deseos de escapar eran casi incontrolables, pero sabía que si no hacia esto ahora, le costaría encontrar nuevamente el valor para ello.

El sonido de pasos que se alejaban del lugar le indicó que el entrenamiento había terminado. Era hora. Silenciosamente salió de detrás del árbol que hasta ese momento le había servido de escondite, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con Neji, quien la había visto durante el entrenamiento mientras utilizaba su Byakugan. Ino se quedó mirando al chico, demasiado sorprendida para realizar cualquier movimiento, incluso para hablar.

Durante unos segundos, que a ella le parecieron eternos, se miraron a los ojos. Esos inexpresivos ojos blancos la tenían completamente atrapada. Esto sería más difícil de lo que ella había imaginado en un principio. Nunca había sentido algo así por algún chico, ni siquiera por Sasuke, a quien, aunque aún no lograba olvidar, ya no significaba nada para ella más que un compañero.

Decidida a cumplir lo que se había propuesto, se acercó un poco más al Hyuuga.

Antes de que este pudiese reaccionar, Ino lo besó suavemente. Neji solo se quedó mirándola perplejo, sin saber qué hacer en una situación así. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y no pudo evitar alejarse corriendo del lugar. Actuar de esa manera no era parte de su personalidad, pero desde que había descubierto que se había enamorado del ojiblanco era muy común para ella.

Había corrido sin fijarse en qué dirección iba. Cuando ya no podía más, se dio cuenta de que había corrido en dirección de su florería. No le apetecía estar allí, así que fue a dar un pequeño paseo, poniendo especial atención del camino que tomaba para no toparse con Neji en ese momento.

Iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía.

Ino decidió descansar un momento por los alrededores de la academia, que en esos momentos se encontraba vacía. El viento que soplaba era muy agradable, y los cálidos rayos del sol que le daban en la cara eran reconfortantes. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y ella estaba relajada en ese ambiente.

Tan solo unos minutos después, una sombra bloqueó al sol, haciendo que la rubia abriera los ojos algo molesta con quien había interrumpido su descanso. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse nuevamente frente a Neji. El pensamiento de correr una vez más llegó a su mente, pero por el lugar en que se encontraba Neji no le sería posible escapar.

Sin decir una palabra, Neji repitió la acción que ella había realizado un rato antes, besándola con ternura. Cuando se separó de ella, sólo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de seguir su camino.

Ino no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto. No solo había podido besar a Neji, si no que habían sido dos veces, y en una de ellas él fue quien tuvo la iniciativa. Después de todo tenía una oportunidad con él, y al parecer, no era mal correspondida.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien, este one-shot quedó muy corto, y no me ha gustado, pero por el poco tiempo que me quedaba para subirlo tuvo que ser de este modo. Gracias por leer. No olviden dejar review.


End file.
